


Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Venom comforts Eddie after a particularly traumatic evening





	Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have not read the Venom comics but Eddie and Venom own my heart. I use he/him pronouns for Venom. The title of this fic and the lyrics quoted are from the song Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> TW: panic and references to child abuse

Sirens wail in the distance, flashing red and blue lights illuminate the alley where Eddie crouches beside a rancid dumpster. Frigid rain falls steadily on his head, his back, seeping into his already soaked clothes. Every inch of him is cold and wet. He can’t stop shivering, busted fingers clutching at his shoulders as he holds himself and rocks back and forth.

 **Eddie…** Venom wraps around his shoulders, moving slow and careful. Eddie trembles and presses his face against his knees, his uncontrollable, panicked breaths punch out of him.

“Home,” he gasps, voice strangled. “I want to go home, V, _please_.”

Venom takes over, surrounding him, shielding him like he did before. Eddie closes his eyes and surrenders his body to his symbiote. He distances himself from his thoughts and memories, clinging to Venom. He feels perfectly safe as Venom throws them from rooftop to rooftop, swiftly navigating the city. Venom’s feeding him warmth and a stream of snapshots from their life: sunlit days in the park, walks along the pier, their rumpled bed. It’s enough to ease the horror away, at least temporarily.

**Eddie. Eddie, wake up, love.**

Eddie blinks his eyes open and finds himself on their couch with Venom hanging over him.

“Oh hey,” Eddie slurs. “We’re home.” He reaches for Venom and Venom reaches back, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.” Eddie clings tighter, his chest constricting as the trauma rises back to the surface. “You saved me – us. You saved those kids—”

The tears start and then they won’t quit. Images from the warehouse intrude, twisting him up and making him want to vomit again. The tears graduate to full body sobs. Venom holds him tighter, absorbing it all until Eddie’s cried out and weak.

 **Eddie, Eddie** Venom’s voice soothes him. He can feel his symbiote calming him, protecting him. **You’re safe. We would never left anything hurt you, baby.**

Eddie thinks of Riot and Drake but Venom dismisses them. **We’re stronger now, Eddie. Tonight we only faced humans**.

“Fucking sick humans,” Eddie growls. His stomach turns, acid burning up his throat. “I’m glad you ate them. They should have suffered more.”

Venom rumbles in agreement. Tonight they had been chasing down a lead on human traffickers. They found the traffickers… and the kids. Eddie’s still not clear on what happened but when the dust settled the traffickers were in pieces and the kids were screaming but alive. _God fucking dammit_.

Eddie shivers, from the cold, from the memory. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be warm again.

 **We’ll warm you** Venom promises. **We’ll take care of you, Eddie.** He pulls Eddie up from the couch and walks him into the bathroom before peeling off his sopping clothes. Eddie tries to help but Venom takes over, moving his limbs and getting the water running. He stands on the bathroom mat – okay, it’s an old towel not a mat - teeth chattering, and rubs his arms for warmth.

The tub isn’t that great and the one time Eddie took a bath in it he barely fit. The porcelain is eternally stained from… something. And the bathroom always smells like weed, a trick of the ventilation system that funnels the smell from the bathroom above.

Venom hums some song he heard – probably in his late night Youtube binges – and squeezes body wash into the tub. Eddie watches the tub fill with water and bubbles. At least the room now smells like alpine forests instead of weed and cigarettes.

Once the tub is over halfway filled Eddie climbs in. The heat shoots up his legs, so hot it hurts. He eases the rest of the way in, his body slowly adjusting to the temperature. He sinks down until the water laps against his chin. His knees stick up, covered in soapy bubbles.

Eddie shuts his eyes and sighs. “Thank you, Venom. This is perfect.”

Venom wraps tendrils all around him, encasing him in a loose, full body hug. The symbiote massages Eddie’s scalp and leans his head against Eddie’s shoulder. **Better?**

“Yeah, I’m- I’m getting there.” Eddie runs his fingers over Venom, tracing the slick, smooth coils. “Sorry I’m such a wimp.”

 **Are not** Venom disagrees. **Children are… special. It hurts to see them like that.** There’s real pain in Venom’s voice and Eddie wonders what the story is and if Venom will tell him more, someday, about his past.

“It does, V. It hurts like hell. But they’ll be okay now, we got them help.” He says this to comfort both of them. “You did good.”

 **We did good.** Venom licks Eddie’s cheek, making him smile. Kissing Venom is a little tricky – so many teeth – but Eddie plants a soft peck on Venom’s chin.

They stay in the tub until the bubbles disappear and the water grows tepid. They don’t talk much but use their bond to feed each other support and reassurances of _safe_ and _mine_ and _love_.

When Eddie is on the verge of passing out they get up and go to bed. Venom curls up behind him but that’s not enough, not tonight. Eddie shifts, turning over so that they’re lying face to face. He looks into Venom’s large eyes before nestling in and tucking his head under Venom’s chin.

“Hey, could you sing me that song you were humming?” Eddie asks sleepily.

 **You want a lullaby?** Venom sounds amused.

“Heh.” Eddie rubs his cheek against Venom. “Yeah.”

There’s an extended pause and Eddie’s almost asleep when the song weaves through his mind, soft and slow and in Venom’s deep, rough voice: **nothing’s gonna hurt you baby / as long as you’re with me you’ll be just fine / nothing’s gonna hurt you baby / nothing’s gonna take you from my side**

 _Back at you_ Eddie thinks at Venom.

He falls asleep with a smile on his lips and Venom’s soft crooning in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know about me: I am a sucker for hurt/comfort and taking baths. In retrospect I think I loved Venom so much because - in addition to Eddie and Venom being the couple I never knew I needed - it hits my weakness for hurt/comfort and sick fic XD
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
